


Warlords of Nature

by Jezzaanne



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezzaanne/pseuds/Jezzaanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each season is governed by their respective Warlord. Leaders that led their Courts with honour and respect. When Levy McGarden becomes Spring, Gray Fullbuster, the Lord of Winter decides that he is not going to hand Winter over so easily. Sending the world as they knew, into chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer, Autumn and Spring

“We can’t keep living like this! We are caged like animals and at this rate we are all going to die! All she does is sit up there and cry.”

A heavy, hand hit the wooden table with a reverberating thud, it began to glow a bright golden colour, shaking with rage. “Doesn’t anybody seem to care? It’s been _fifty_ years and I seem to be the only one _passionate_ enough to try and save my land and my Fae.”

The room was heavy with apprehension, the leaves and vines hanging in the hollow recoiling in fear. The birds shuffling higher up with their feathers rustled in agitation at the sound of their Master’s furious voice.

“There is no need to get so upset Natsu” another voice joined the fray, a voice that was sharp and had the distinct edge of frustration to it as well, “We _do_ care, I have done all I can, but yet, my greatest efforts have not done a thing to aid our dire position.”

With her arms folded cross her chest, the Warlord of Autumn blew away a long strand of crimson hair from her face. Her dark eyes gleaming in disdain as she stared at the person before her.

Withdrawing his fist from the table, inhaling a deep breath to try and control his bout of anger, was the Warlord of Summer.

Natsu was usually a happy-go-lucky type of person but the past years had certainly taken its toll on him. Now his face always pinched with worry, his eyes blazing with anger and the large dark bags under his eyes always gave it away that he was tired.

Running an exasperated hand through his tousled pink locks, sending a hopeless glance out the window of his Summer Hollow. The land beyond was coated in a thick blanket of snow, large fat snowflakes falling in a steady stream from the blackened sky.

“I’m at a loss Erza,” Natsu’s voice was barely beyond a whisper at this point “Our world has fallen into eternal winter. It’s dying, _we’re_ dying and all he does is sit up on his bloody frozen throne _laughing_ at us. Meanwhile _she_ sits up there all tucked away in her Hollow, hiding from her problems.”

Erza studied Natsu, she _knew_ the Winter and the issue with Spring wasn’t his only problem. Natsu had a bigger problem stewing on his mind and Erza had a deep dread that this problem overshadowed his problem with the current Spring Lord.

With a small sigh escaping her lips, Erza followed his gaze to the snow outside, her own sadness filling up inside.

“I would tell you to patient” she told Natsu softly, “I know how this is affecting you. I know how it feels and after fifty years the entire point seems moot. The Land’s tribulations are on the line and the Spring Lord is far too timid to draw upon her expanse of power.”

Gritting his teeth with an audible grind, Natsu growled angrily bring up his glowing fists and smacked them together sending sparks of light and red hot embers from his knuckles. “Maybe I should go smack some sense into her” he snarled “ _How_ much more time do I have to give her? She isn’t going to do anything otherwise!”

“Enough” Erza scolded him, “You know she is afraid of you! Our last meeting didn’t go exactly to plan since you burnt down her Hollow. You can’t go storming off bellowing fire wherever you go. Its gets you into even more trouble, Violence won’t fix the problem with Spring!”

“It would fix the problem with the Stripper” Natsu growled, his dark eyes falling on Erza once more as his fists fell uselessly to his sides.

Erza shook her head, lifting a hand to tuck her long locks behind her ear in a small act to try and curb her frustration.

“You know we can’t even begin to stand off against him in the state we are both in. We haven’t been able to contact our Guardian’s or even draw upon our own Seasonal powers in half a century. I hate to admit it, but Gray will annihilate us on the spot the minute we cause trouble in his domain.”

“Stupid Ice-brain” came the childish insult from the Summer Lord.

Natsu tucked his scarf into his long overcoat, “I have to go find Happy” he grumbled. He made his way to the entryway of the Hollow before turning back once more to look at the Fall Warlord.

“At this rate” he told her, “We may as well just sit here and wait for Death himself to come knocking on our doors to come take us away.”

He pulled open the heavy door, the snow falling outside drifting into the sweltering Summer Hollow. “Stupid Gajeel” he grouched at the mere mention of Death, “I wish I could punch his lights out as well.”

Without another word, Summer strode out to the snow outside, slamming the door behind him.

Erza watched him stomp across the snow away from the Hollow, her eyes filling with tears. Ones that she dared not let Summer see.

She watched the snow simply melt underneath the Summer Lords feet, the snow dissipating, but the land was dead underneath. There was simply no life.

“We _are_ dying” she whispered to herself, letting a stray tear trail slowly down her cheek. “We are suffering, we _need_ you Levy…More than ever.”

* * *

“Are you still in here Shrimp?”

The door to her Library opened with a loud groan before slamming shut again. The blue haired Nymph looked up from her vine entwined desk, flickering her large gossamer wings in annoyance when she saw snow sweep into her Hollow.

“That was quick” she told the large black figure over the rim over her red framed glasses, “Come to gather more of my non-existent Fae?”

The grizzled young man cocked a studded brow at her and Levy sighed. She closed the large book in front of her with a solid thumping noise, sending the small butterflies scattering away from her desk.

Gajeel shook his head, running his fingers through his long ebony locks to free any stray snowflakes. “I think the Exhibitionist is building up to a large storm” he grumbled, “Its looking pretty dark out there, just means my job is going to be twice as hard tonight.”

He strode past Levy and to the long, comforting lounges sprawled out in the centre of Levy’s library, kicking off his large, black boots and letting them drop to the ground and spraying snow around on the floor.

Levy curled her arms around her chest protectively, her face paling as she got up from her chair and started to walk around her domain. She watched the flowers ping from her every footstep, feeling more guilt eat away at her chest.

Looking up at her spacious library, Levy saw the canopy of the large tress crisscrossing above protectively. Though, she could easily see that the leaves were struggling against the onset of snow.

Her mouth turned up in disdain when she saw the scorch marks that had marked her precious Hollow, bought upon the wrath of the angry Summer Lord on their last confrontation.

She was still very much sore about the fact that he had burnt down more than half of her library, books that she would not be able to replace.

This just cemented her fear about the angry Summer Lord, despite Gajeel assuring her that Natsu was usually a goofy idiot, Levy had yet to see that side of him. To her, Natsu was a mean person who didn’t seem to care about others inhibitions.

She glanced over at Gajeel, now dozing with his hands splayed lazily behind his head. “Its bad out there isn’t it?” she asked quietly, red colouring her cheeks.

Gajeel opened one, blood red eye at her. “It’s been bad for fifty years” he grunted, “I’m _Death_ and I’m struggling to keep up. Might have to hire another set of hands if this doesn’t let up.”

Levy felt her cheeks bloom red in shame at this comment. She was acutely aware that this situation they were all in was her fault. She was very aware on how many Fae were dying a day, dying because of _her_.

She was also aware that the Summer and Autumn Warlord were not impressed with her inability to pull Spring from under Winter and the Winter Warlords mocking of her crippling weakness.

“What are you going to do about it?” Gajeel asked, regaining the Nymph’s attention.

“Pardon me?”

“Spring comes after Winter Shrimp” Gajeel growled, letting his hands down and sitting up so he could look her in the eye. “It’s on your shoulders to regain the land and bring Spring back to the World. Go take it back, stop sitting in here all day and let it fester! The flaming idiot might actually forgive you if you can do this for him.”

“You know I can’t do that!” Levy cried automatically, her fear taking control of her emotions and tears began to stream down her cheeks. She unfurled her arms in frustration, green mist erupting from the palms of her hands as she threw them behind her.

Two lines of roses sprung from the ground where the green mist fell, the roses were blood red, indicting her pure anger at herself. The thorns so large and sharp that they were almost choking the flower itself.

“I’ve told you” she scolded Gajeel, “My Father never taught me how to use my powers before he died. Gray would crush me under his thumb if I went up to him and demanded him to relinquish Winter.”

“You don’t have to ask” Gajeel growled back, his voice raising several octaves, almost to the point he was shouting back. “You are the Warlord of _Spring_ , bloody yank it out from underneath his feet. Send him sprawling to his ass, he may be a dominant Season but only YOU can pull the tendrils of Spring from the Land.”

With a large groan, Death heaved himself to his feet and strode towards Levy, looming in front of her like a giant.

The little Nymph was dwarfed by his long shadow, standing there with her eyes on her feet as she sniffled pathetically at his scathing words. “Natsu and Erza can’t help me with my powers” she eventually muttered, “They both hate me.” She covered half of her face, vainly trying to cover her tear smudged face with a hand, “Because I’m a coward and won’t take on Gray.”

There was a moment of silence before a large huff of warm air descended around Levy. Her stomach leapt into her throat as she felt Gajeel’s large hand cup her free cheek. He gently wiped away her tears with his thumb, his crimson eyes staring sharply into her own.

“All these Books in here Shrimp and not one can tell you about the full extent of all the Warlords? Have you not heard of the fifth Warlord?’

Levy’s eyes widened, “Aether?” she asked in surprise, and “They are still alive? How come I haven’t heard from them in all these years?”

“I’ve met her a couple of times” Gajeel informed Spring, removing his hand from her face a slight blush on his cheeks. He looked down to the ferocious thorn bushes that had sprouted beside Levy in her anger.

He extended an arm down to the flowers, grasping the stem of one rose and ignoring the thorns that jabbed viciously into the leather of his gloves. As he pulled it from its life force, the red petals instantly wilted and darkened until the petals were black as night.

The thorns died off the stem and Gajeel handed it to Levy who took it with a slight look of trepidation in her eyes. Before bringing it to her nose to smell the fragrance of death and decay.

“Aether” he repeated gruffly, “The Element of Spirit, The Quintessant Lucy Heartfilia. If anybody can help you take the lock off your powers, it would be her. But there is quite a hard catch.”

Levy felt a surge of determination fill her once she knew that Aether was still alive. There was a chance after all. It still didn’t stop the flutter of fear in her hear though at Gajeel’s last statement.

“She was ambushed by the Ice-Head a few decades back, he’s held her prisoner ever since as leverage against Summer.”

Levy felt her determination falter. “But…” Gajeel held up his hand to reassure her, “Unbeknownst to the Exhibitionist, he underestimated the Flame-Idiot and Natsu knows where she is being kept.”

Levy felt her determination slip even further, why did it have to be Natsu? The one other person she was afraid of other than Gray.

Gajeel noticed the look of despair on Levy’s face, confused that the news didn’t perk her spirit up about Aether. “Aren’t you glad?” he asked her roughly.

Levy jumped at his sudden, sharp statement before realising what Gajeel must be thinking. “O-Oh” she stuttered miserably, lifting a hand and rubbing elbow awkwardly, “I’m glad that Lucy is alive, but why does it have to be Natsu?”

Gajeel looked at her puzzled, “You did know that they are moreorless married right?”

At that, Levy dropped her hand and gaped at Death, “W-What?” she sounded stupid now, “Natsu and Lucy? Together? Well it certainly makes more sense now.”

Levy felt her face warm with chagrin at her cluelessness. “I-I didn’t know that” she finally finished lamely, “It’s just something I didn’t expect, they are…”

“Completely the opposite of each other” Gajeel finished for her, agreeing with her unfinished statement, “I know. Aether is a very serious, uptight young woman who is very serious about her magical capabilities. Summer is just an idiot. She hated him at first, but…things changed.”

Levy sensed Gajeel becoming uncomfortable with the direction of the story. Her brows furrowing when Death suddenly tried to change the topic, “If you want the rest of the story, it’s going to have to come from Summer. It’s between them and Winter.”

With a rough clear of his throat, Gajeel’s mane began to stand on edge bristling out and making him look twice as big as he already was.

“Find him” Gajeel suddenly stepped away from her, “Convince him you are worthy enough to go see the Quintessant and get her help. Then you’ll be able to snatch Winter from underneath Fullbuster’s feet” he told her in a final statement.

Then Death’s face turned into a grimace, shaking his head and lifting his arms to smooth down his bristling hair. “Great” he muttered, “Never lets up. Time to go back out there.” Turning away from Spring, he stomped back to the lounges and began to pull his boots back onto his feet.

Still suspicious about the story behind Natsu and Lucy. Levy eyed the back of Gajeel’s head, still holding the revolting smelling rose in her hands directly under her nose. Then, “Thankyou Gajeel” she told him, barely able to hear herself.

The wind outside began to pick up and from the shadows of the library a black figure began to manifest from the darkness. “We have to go _now_ Gajeel.”

Two large, black paws appeared and from the corner of the room, a large black panther appeared. His red eyes narrowed and scarred face unamused.

Gajeel’s partner. Pantherlily.

Fully emerging from the shadows, Lily easily stood the height of Levy’s shoulder. A massive beast with large, ashen grey wings protruding out of his back. Lily was a beast strong enough to bring down armies, no better suited partner for Death himself.

Now all Gajeel had to do was wield a scythe and the mere thought bought a tiny smile to Levy’s lips. Wouldn’t be too bad on him came her amused train of thought.

Lowering the rose, Levy reached out her hand to affectionately pet behind Lily’s ear. The large cat giving out an involuntary purr at her gentle touch. Levy smirked to herself and the cats large dark eyes fixated on Gajeel.

“We need to leave” he told him sternly, “Now.”

Gajeel hiked up his coat, sending a sudden thought through Levy’s mind. Her eyes widened and hurriedly, she put the rose on her desk and held out her other hand. “Just wait a sec” she cried at Death, “I made you something.”

Without waiting for a response, Levy’s wings buzzed and she launched herself into the air, high into the Hollow and landing on the upper floor where her bedroom quarters were.

Gajeel quirked a brow and sent a sideways glance at Lily who had his turned up watching Levy.

Within a moment, Levy catapulted herself from the upper balcony and landed lithely in front of Gajeel; her wings flickering in nervousness. With a blush creeping up her neck, Levy looked down to her feet as she extended her arms out, in her hands; A large crimson scarf.

“It gets cold out there, especially of late” she mumbled to her feet. “I figured you could make use of it, especially when you are out flying with Lily. “Y-You don’t have to use it, just j-just in case…”

She began to ramble, aware of how Gajeel was staring at her gift that she had lavishly put so much time into weaving. What if he didn’t like it? What if he said for her to keep it, it would so humiliating.

Finally, Levy felt Gajeel’s tentative fingers reach for scarf and unwind it from her hands. She looked up in surprise and saw Gajeel clenching it in his hand. “Uh… thanks” he grumbled at her, “I guess I needed a new scarf.”

Levy gave him a tiny smile and Gajeel placed his free hand on her shoulder. “Remember what I said” he told her, “The last thing I want to do is come back to peel your cold, dead body off this floor. It’d make me hate my job even more.”

Lifting his hand away, Gajeel threw open the door to the howling blizzard outside and disappeared within, Lily in tow. Slamming the door behind him, Gajeel stepped into the snow instantly falling into a trench that reached his kneecap.

Death looked up to the worsening storm above him, a groan of defeat rising in his chest. He looked back to his companion, the icicles already forming on his whiskers. “I don’t know what else to do” he told him uselessly.

Lily lowered a wing and allowed Gajeel to climb onto his back. “You’ve done all you can Gajeel. It us up to Levy on what to do, we cannot push her. It may as well be the driving force that can scare her away as well.”

Death sighed, looking down to the scarf in his hand. He could just feel how much time Spring had put into this simple scarf. In habit, he lifted the soft material to his nose and was immediately awash in the scent of flowers and grass. The smell of springtime.

Lowering, he finally flicked it back and wound it around his neck. Letting it billow out behind him, he ignored the amused grunt from Lily and urged his companion forward. “Come on” he growled, fighting the tiny blush on his cheeks, “We have a long night ahead of us.”

Back in the Hollow, Levy leant against the door eavesdropping on the conversation that Death had with his Cat companion. She wrought her hands together in guilt upon hearing Gajeel’s defeated sigh.

Once upon a time, she knew Gajeel to actually enjoy his job in his own twisted humour. After all, he was Death and he had an important job to carry out, as much as people opposed his often jovial outlook on it.

But now, Gajeel was gone most days and nights often to weeks at a time just collecting the souls of the fallen that had finally succumbed to Gray’s icy tyranny. And now, Levy had gone from seeing the man that had basically raised her, every day; to a mere five minutes whenever time lets him.

As much as others hated Gajeel. Levy didn’t, she missed him and whenever he left, it made her feel a little hollower every time.

Biting back the sudden onslaught of loneliness, Levy looked back to her desk and went back to the book situated upon it. Pushing off the door once she heard Lily’s heavy wingbeats disappear through the snow, Levy waved her hands over the gnarled rosebushes and made them retract back into the earth.

Throwing herself back onto her tree stump acting as her seat, Levy looked back at the rose that Gajeel had handed her. Sighing as she saw the now dead, withered rose clenched between her fingers, the petals wizened and brown.

Opening her book once more, Levy watched the green mist erupt from the pages and she looked back down to the pages that outlined a Warlords job when it was time to transcend into the next season.

“Tendrils of Spring” she whispered to herself, her Gale-Force glasses absorbing the words faster than what the normal person could read or even comprehend.

“I’m sorry Gajeel” she whispered to herself, “I have put you through more pain that I ever intended. I never want you to be disappointed in me ever again. I’m going to make this right and I’m going to make it Spring!”

* * *

Natsu watched the Blizzard howl throughout his Summer Court after Erza had left late that afternoon.

From inside is large Summer Hollow, Natsu was sheltered, but his acute ears were able to hear the trees groaning in protest as it stood bravely against the onslaught of Winter.

Every year Gray went unchallenged, the stronger he got and the worse his storms and Winter became. Natsu was now at his wits end, as Summer Warlord, there was not a single thing he could do.

He wouldn’t even be able to lift a finger against Gray and this angered him greatly. His hands curled into fists beside him, fire starting to erupt around them in his blazing temper. “Stupid Stripper” he snarled.

Behind him, dozing on a large comforter bathed in sunlight, was Natsu’s own Cat companion. Blazing blue Happy. Unlike Pantherlily who was shrouded in shadows, Happy fur was alive in blue flames. One touch from a normal person and they would most likely lose their entire limb.

With a gigantic yawn, revealing two rows of wicked sharp teeth, Happy cracked open a blazing yellow eyes and gazed at Natsu lazily who was still standing listlessly at the window watched the snow decimate his Court.

“Are you still standing there?” Happy drawled lazily, stretching out and rolling onto his back. “You haven’t moved ever since Erza left.”

“I’m angry” Natsu stated bluntly, “I don’t know how the others can stand by and not be upset by this? I seem to be the only one that cares at what happens with the world!”

“I’m sure the others care” Happy yawned, “But I don’t know what you want them to do Natsu. There’s nothing they can do, they are just as useless as you.”

“Hey!” Natsu exclaimed, spinning around in a twirl of embers “I’m not useless! If I was the right Nature, I would fight till my very last breath to take Winter away!”

“Uh huh” Happy didn’t sound convinced, “Sure you would.”

“I’d do more than Levy” Natsu grouched.

There was a moment of silence and Natsu finally covered his face with his hand, “I miss her Happy” he whispered, “I just want her to come home. Every time I think of her locked up in that cave, the ice chaining her down…”

He inhaled sharply, gritting his sharp teeth together and with a heavy fist he punched the tree with all his might, splintering the wood underneath his wild fury. “She doesn’t deserve that, all because that idiot is jealous that she chose me!”

Happy knew that Natsu was upset now, so instead of being snarky from on top his perch. The fiery feline jumped down and padded to his Masters side, head-butting his free hand urging Natsu to pet his head.

“Things are going to get better” Happy tried to sound positive, but even he started to have his doubts after five decades. “Gray knows that if Lucy is free that she is the only one powerful enough to help Spring bring him down. She is smart, I’m sure she has thought of the perfect plan to escape now.”

Natsu knew that Happy was sprouting nonsense but his effort in trying bought a small smile to his lips and he rubbed Happy’s ears. “Thanks buddy” he whispered, “How about when this storm dies down, we go visit Lucy huh? It might make us feel a little better.”

“Yeah” Happy agreed, “I miss her too Natsu.”


	2. Snowfall

“Well, well. Nice to see you Sister…”

Erza kept her head forward, her large dark eyes boring into the eyes of the man sitting in front of her.

Her scarlet hair flared around her like a halo and her power rippled through her hands, making the deciduous Winter trees lose some of their leaves.

“Gray” she stated, straining to keep her voice level. She didn’t want him to hear the fatigue or fear in her voice. She knew that’s what he wanted to hear, she refused to give it to him.

Gray Fullbuster sat on a large throne of ice, the spikes off the chair reaching almost as high as the trees surrounding them. The Park was eerily silent, the breeze was silent, the snowflakes seemed to fall in slow motion around her.

The Winter folk, hid among the icy shrubbery and trees. Looking at Erza with either fear or smugness in their eyes. Not that they feared the Autumn Warlord, she was a mighty foe but the Winter Lord was stronger.

They feared what he was going to do to her.

Erza wasted no time getting to the point. Her voice, sharp and clear, trying to hold as much authority as she could, her aura wrestling with Gray’s for control. “I want you to stop this tyranny!”

At her words, Gray started to laugh. He sat up in his throne from the slouch he had been in. His laughter echoing eerily throughout the Park. He wiped a tear of mirth away from the corner of his eye and stared back at an utterly serious Erza.

“You’re serious?” he mocked surprise, “Both of us know that isn’t going to happen Erza.” His smile turned sideways, falling into a smug smirk. “I trust you have been a good little girl and discouraging a certain Flame-Brain from taking action against me yes?”

Erza shifted her feet uncomfortably, “I cannot stop Natsu in his endeavors’” she stated, her eyes narrowing. “I have stood back for five decades Gray, but now I have to intervene. The World is dying and I’m…I’m here to beg you to have mercy on us.”

“Beg?” Gray sneered, his dark eyes shone in amusement at the Autumn Warlord before him. “This is a first… the great Erza Scarlet; the strongest Fall Warlord to date groveling at my feet asking for mercy?”

He let out a bellowing laugh that echoes through the Winter Court, scaring his Fae into hiding behind the trees and shrubs. “This is brilliant” he laughed cruelly, “I haven’t had a good laugh in years, thank you for giving me a brief joy Erza.”

He got off his throne, getting to his feet and started to descend the clear steps, his eyes trained on Erza. “There is _no_ way I am giving up this eternal Winter” he informed her, “And I plan to keep on dominating and _thwart_ any attempt that tiny twerp tries to pull from beneath me.

Erza twitched, her anger starting to boil in the pit of her stomach at Gray’s cruel and taunting words.

“Spring makes way into Summer and that idiot will go all out in trying to kill my Park and my subordinate’s! Now the tables have turned… He doesn’t like when I kill his Summer people huh?”

Gray’s weak excuse was enough to push Erza over the edge. She knew that wasn’t the reason behind Gray’s intent of destroying the land and everyone that resided within it. Finally, she ground out the words that she instantly knew that she was going to regret.

“This has nothing to do with Natsu and what Summer does to your Park” she snarled at Gray as he came to a standstill in front of her, his shirt having magically unbuttoned itself and falling to the snow beside his feet.

“This is just your _petty_ way of getting back at everyone for laughing at your humiliation when Lucy turned you down for Natsu. A little boy that got scorned and had his feelings hurt. Tell me, is that why you kidnapped her and keep her locked in a cave?”

Erza knew her words were hitting a wound, Gray’s fists clenched at his sides but she didn’t dare stop. Instead, she continued, her words as sharp as whip strike.

“Lucy isn’t going to love you” she shouted at him, “You think you are going to play hero when _you_ decide to free her? Well you’re wrong! Stop thinking it’s going to happen, Lucy loves Natsu whether you like it or not. She is _never_ going to choose you.”

Gray’s face twisted in anger at Fall’s harsh words. “What would you know?” he bellowed at her, raising a heavy hand and slapping Erza clean across the face.

Erza was knocked clean off her feet at the sheer force of Gray’s strike, falling at his feet and with a cry of pain, she clutched her cheek briefly before letting her hands fall so she could drag herself up.

A dark stain of frostbite began to stretch across her face, despite the pain she was in Erza stared at Gray defiantly. “Lunatic” Erza whispered, her voice trembling with rage, “You can’t kill Aether Gray, like it or not, even with your boosted power. _She will crush you_.”

Finally, Gray stepped back. Though, a smirk still danced on his lips.           

“Lucy still may need a little convincing” he admitted, “But I still have you in the hold I want you in Erza. Remember why you are working for me in the first place.”

He snapped his fingers and instantly, all the Winter folk in the Park scattered. Moments later, chains rattled and from behind Erza, there was a solid thump that had fallen from the trees above them. Erza spun around, her eyes widening at the chained figure now slumped in front of her.

“Jellal” she cried, falling to her knees and pulling the man into her lap “What has he done to you?” Her voice wavered once more and she felt the onslaught of tears, getting ready to assault her.

“E-Erza” his voice was barely a whisper, his dark eyes warming in affection despite the freezing condition he was in. His arm came up slowly and caressed Erza’s cheek, his frozen face twisting in concern at the frostbite that was now in a butterfly shape across her face.

Her eyes widened considerably and several tears dropped onto Jellal’s cheek. His skin was almost blue, his fingers dark with the onset of frostbite. His body was spasming with the cold. He should have been dead, but he was enduring the worst torture imaginable. Gray, was keeping him alive…to keep Erza in line.

Erza pushed her cheek against Jellal’s stone cold hand, “I’ll get you out of here” she vowed, trying to blink back her horrified tears. “I’m doing all I can, I _will_ …I promise.”

Jellal smiled up at her, “I haven’t doubted you for a second” he whispered, his throat cracking with emotion. “I know you’ll come through, in the meanwhile, I’ll stay here so you don’t get hurt.”

Erza let an unintentional sob escape her, “I’m not the one being hurt” she whispered, “It’s _you_.” She ran her fingers through his almost frozen hair, “I’m doing my best. Then we can go home back to the Hall of Fall. I’ll take you home.”

There were the sound of dragging chains, then Jellal was flung back up into the air. Pulling back up amongst the winter branches. Erza tried not to let go, but he was ripped from her gasp, leaving the Warlord sitting in the snow.

She looked up to the trees where Jellal was chained, her eyes then flittering back to Gray who still stood there, arms folded and smirk on his lips.

“Be a good little girl Erza” he told her, talking to her as if she were a little girl. “Jellal waits for you up there every day. You break so much as your vows to me, I’ll bring him down and cut his throat.”

Erza brushed off her skirt, getting to her feet and swallowing her tears. Her eyes going steely as she looked back to the cruel Winter Warlord. “Fine” she sighed in defeat, “I’ll stop asking now Gray.”

“Good.” Gray unfurled his arms, “Now go find that imbecile Summer Lord and report back to me.”

“Very well.”

With a small sigh, Erza blinked back her tears that were dangerously close to freezing to her face. She tried to regain her dignity, but it lay in tatters at her feet and what embarrassed her was the fact that Gray _knew_ what to do to upset her.

Shaking her head one last time at the Winter Warlord, Erza turned to leave the Winter Court before a tremor began to rock the Earth. It wasn’t very strong, but it made a big enough impact to make her sway on her feet.

All around her, the pristine white snow that had been piled on top of shrubs and trees began to fall off in large clumps. Some of the snow turning to slush around them, her eyes widened in shock, realization jolting her.

Gray knew right away what was happening, he sent a sharp glance to Erza “Where was the Flame-Brain when you left him?” he demanded and Erza looked at him bewildered as the Earth continued to rick back and forth.

“He was in his Hollow” she exclaimed, “He had no intentions of doing anything Gray. I swear this to you. I highly doubt he had anything to do with this.”

Gray watched his perfect scenery of calm white start to turn to brown mush and he yelled out in anger. “How _dare_ she! Look what she’s done to my _Park_!”

With a growl of anger, Gray raised his arms up above his head and his body dissipated in a twirl of rushing wind and snowflakes. Within moments he was gone, leaving Erza standing in the center of the Park flabbergasted.

“Oh sweet Gods above” she whispered in horror, “Please be there to protect her Gajeel. He’ll kill her.”

* * *

Seemingly a whole world away, Gajeel was trudging through the snow of a large mountain on the outskirts of the Autumn territory. He had already collected more than a hundred Autumn Fey that had fled the storm only to die in the bitter cold.

His eyes bored ahead miserably before he felt a slight tremor beneath his feet. It caught him off guard at first but he managed to regain his balance, taking him several moments to realise what was happening.

“Oh shit” he cursed out loud.

The snow began to melt around him and in his panic, Gajeel spun around a bit too fast as he roared out for Lily that was further down the mountain. He slipped in the slush, his feet flying out from beneath him and landing with a sloppy splash in the snow around him.

Lily soared high above him before landing heavily beside him, Gajeel scrambled to his feet and lunged for Lily. He pulled his fur roughly as he climbed aboard and Lily looked back at him. “I assume you felt that as well?”

“What in the hell was she thinking?” Gajeel roared to the wind, “We got to get there NOW Lily. I’ll never be able to forgive myself if Fullbuster gets there first and gets his grimy hands on her.”

Lily nodded determinedly “Do not worry Gajeel. I will get there as fast as I can. I will not allow Gray to get to Levy first.”

With a huge burst of upwind, Lily jumped to the sky and flew as hard as he could back to the Valleys of Spring.

* * *

“Is anything even happening?” Levy mumbled to herself exasperatedly as she stood in the middle of the field outside of her Hollow. “I’m sure I’m doing exactly what the book told me to do.”

With a huff of frustration, Levy blew a long strand of blue hair from her face and bent back down to the tiny tendril that was whisping through a small crack in the earth. She stared at it for a hard moment, before groaning and covering her face with her hands.

“I’m hopeless” she moaned, “I’m not even that good of a Warlord if I cannot even tell the difference between Winter and Spring. It doesn’t even feel like I’ve even started the domino effect.”

She sighed, breathing in several deep breaths trying to calm her frazzled nerves before withdrawing her hands and staring at the tiny, ghostly tendril in front of her. “I’m trying” she whispered, “I really am.”

She debated whether she should try tug on it again before standing to her feet, sensing a violent shift in the wind. With a small frown, Levy saw the clouds above start to swirl ominously, an icy chill biting her cheeks.

Taking a step back, Levy felt a thrill of fear race up her spine as she saw snow begin to fall around her. The air began to grow icy and a deep foreboding feeling began to grow in the pit of her stomach. Something was _wrong_

Then as quickly as it happened, Levy’s instinct kicked in at the same moment a large icicle formed in the large dark clouds above her and fell to the earth, serving as _someones_ wicked weapon. And she didn’t need to think twice at who it was.

The large, icy sword trembled in the earth at the same spot she had been seconds before and now, the small Spring Lord lay sprawled in the dirt. Her eyes wide with terror as the snow began to manifest in the shape of a man.

“Oh _crap_ ” she whimpered in terror.

Levy scrambled, scuffing the dirt in her fright as Gray Fullbuster appeared from the swirl of snow that was surrounding the Spring Hollow.

His eyes were as sharp as his ice and as Levy tried to flee, the Winter Warlord simply cast out his hand and ice grew around her ankles, sending her stumbling against the door of her home.

Still running on her fight or flight response, Levy spun around opening her palms to the ground and forcing the life beneath the earth to burst into life and surround her in a protective cocoon as Gray hurled several more ice swords at her.

The adrenaline rushed through her veins so hard it was almost painful. Her heart was pumping in her throat and Levy pushed her power into the earth as Gray’s power buffeted her weakening shell.

A primal scream built up in her chest as the last of the wood began to rot away and Levy’s wide eyes connected with Gray’s. She wasn’t even aware of what she was doing, she was running on instinct to keep herself alive.

Raising her arms once more, Levy felt the vines entwining her arms tighten considerably and with a simple twitch of her fingers, both vines on each of her arms shot forth towards Gray. One made its target, wrapping around Gray’s wrist and directing his attack away from the Spring Lord.

Levy forced her arms down, sending the magic through the vines and forcing Gray stumbling to the ground, his knees almost buckling to the pressure that she bought down around him.

Through her haze of terror, Levy realized that she was exerting pressure on the Winter Warlord. She was the only one with strong enough Seasonal Magic to combat his icy powers, but she was inexperienced and Gray knew how to fight.

She was weakening already and Levy saw a smirk stretch across Winter’s face from underneath his ebony bangs. He looked up at her, a taunt on his lips, “Is the Spring Princess tired already? Is this all you can do?”

Levy yelped as he curled his wrists and grasped her flowery vines in his hands and yanked her forward. She lost her control and Gray freed his hands as Levy focused her power on breaking the ice encasing her ankles.

“You should have thought twice about doing what you did” Gray informed her, his voice laced with dangerous warning. “Whatever made you think that you could pull Winter from underneath me without _my_ consent?”

_“I did cause an effect.”_ Levy thought with a jolt of realization, otherwise Gray wouldn’t have gone through all the effort to come to attack her in _her_ territory. But now, with dread overwhelming her, she knew that Gray came with _murderous_ intent. And there was no one to protect her.

It only took a split second and before Levy could even fathom what was happening, Gray simply flicked his fingers in her direction and two, tiny spikes shot forth with deadly precision.

He predicted her moves and Levy realized too late as she raised her palms. The icicles pierced either hand and Gray sent her flying back crucifying her to the trunk of her hollow. Levy screamed in pain as she felt the warm trickle of blood ooze down from the entry points on her palms.

She was open, she was defenseless and she stared helplessly at Gray as he strode towards her. He started with a low chuckle, then it began to grow. It erupted into a full blown maniacal laugh that echoed around the empty hollow and he shouted at Levy with a wild glint in his eyes. “You truly are pathetic.”

The icy wind picked up in pace again and this time, Levy felt the icy bite on her cheek and this time, there was nothing that her magic could do to protect her. “You call yourself a Warlord?” Gray continued to laugh at her, “With this _pitiful_ magical ability? Daughter of Magnus? Really?”

Gray held out his hand once more in an almost lazy fashion, splaying out each of his fingers. “I should have done this a long time ago” he bellowed, “I shouldn’t have _ever_ let you grow up. Useless little girl.”

Ice manifested at the tips of each of his fingers, growing rapidly in the form of an icy dagger. Ice-make magic, a deadly force of magic and Levy knew that she was going to die. A tear dropped down onto her cheek, freezing instantly as she closed her eyes.

_“I’m sorry Gajeel.”_

Then, Gray’s laughing stopped.

There was a bellow in response and Levy looked back up startled as she saw the dark, shadowy figure of Gajeel all but lift Gray off his feet and _throw_ him half way across the clearing.

Gajeel’s arms grew metallic, extending down into vicious barbed weapons and he sprung towards Gray who lifted up his arms in a defensive manner, ice forming down the outsides of his arms acting as a shield.

Gajeel’s metal arms connected with a ear shattering crash. Shattering Gray’s ice with his fury. Crimson eyes bored into blue and Gajeel’s voice was shaking with fury, _“How dare you attack her_.”

Blood began to seep down Gray’s arms as he pushed back against Gajeel, but a laugh was still on his lips. “I was wondering whether you were going to turn up Death. Just in the nick of time eh?”

Gajeel’s lip curled as Gray jumped away, flicking his arms down and sending a spray of blood across the earth. “You should have known better than that” he growled, “You are messing with the wrong person here now.”

“Please” Gray laughed, “We all know you are nothing without Aether. Just a simple shadow collecting the useless souls that roam the earth.”

He extended his arms out and a cone of sow hurtled towards Gajeel, who in return puffed out his chest and exhaled a large breath of shadow. The two powers collided in a powerful vortex and the sheer force of it was pushing the wind of Levy who remained pinned against her hollow.

With a whimper of pain, she looked up when she was suddenly protected by the powerful push of magic and saw Pantherlily hunker down to her level, extending out his tattered angel like wings to shield her.

“Lily” she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks, “You got Gajeel, you saved me thank you.” Lily stared at her, his scarred face turned up in a relieved expression. “I’m sorry we didn’t get here sooner” he apologized, “You are hurt.”

With his wings still wrapped around his upper half and Levy, Lily pushed his face up against hers, nuzzling her as Levy cried into his fur. “I’m so glad” she sobbed.

The tender moment was quickly ruined, Gajeel’s voice breaking through the wind with a warning roar. “ **Lily!** ”

Levy cried out in terror when Lily’s wings suddenly fell away from her and she saw several large spikes piercing the cat’s shoulders. The blood spurted up in a small stream and Lily grunted, falling to his knees and collapsing in a heap below Levy’s feet.

“No, no, no” Levy cried, “Lily!”

Anger now surged through her, Gray attacking her loved ones right in front of her was inexcusable. It was like molten magma, her magic burned her palms and melted the ice. Her wings flickered to life for the first time since Gray’s arrival and she lunged into the air.

A green aura surrounded her and Levy pushed upwards into the sky, the earth below rumbled and took Gray by surprise as wood and earth carved into the shape of a hand erupted out and tried to grab him.

He jumped away in time, but the momentary shock of Levy’s attack distracted him long enough for Gajeel to pounced forward and connect a large metal club to Gray’s chin. There was a sickening crunch and Winter flew across the clearing and landed with a heavy thud.

Dirt and snow flew up into the air and Gajeel looked up to Levy panting heavily, “Are you alright?” he asked, pulling down his red scarf as Levy nodded, “Better now that you are here” she informed him.

_“Ice-make Cannon!”_

“Look out” Levy cried but it was too late, the ice formed from Gray’s cannon flew towards Death with amazing speed. He was unable to dodge and the ice connected with his stomach and sent him flying backwards.

Gajeel however, wasn’t as lucky as Gray had been. Death flew back into a nearby tree from Gray’s attack, his body hitting the trunk with such a force that the tree splintered beneath the impact, sending it backwards with Gajeel in tow.

Gray reappeared, his hand pushing against his jaw before spitting a glob of crimson blood to the clump of snow at his feet. He seemed pretty much unperturbed from Gajeel’s assault, whereas Death, struggled to his feet from amongst the debris of the tree.

Blood dribbled out of Gajeel’s mouth and onto his chin, dripping onto his red scarf that Levy had made him. His hand gripped his stomach and it was plain to see that he was in a lot of pain.

Levy was a quick flyer, she darted to Gajeel’s side placing a worried hand on his shoulder. She felt him trembling and she began to panic, Gajeel was a melee fighter with excellent hand to hand combat skills, but Gray was a ranged fighter.

They were at a disadvantage and Levy knew that Gajeel himself was weak from Gray’s relentless onslaught on the lands. “I’m sorry” she whispered, “I-I shouldn’t have done it, Gray is going to…”

“Fullbuster will not touch you” Gajeel growled, his voice surprisingly strong despite his haggard appearance. “I vowed to look after you Levy and I will not go back on my word. I will not allow you to be hurt.”

Then with a small hiss escaping his lips, Death pulled Levy down from the air and shielded her with his body as Gray sent another cone of ice at them. Icicles pummeled Gajeel’s back, piercing his coat and embedding themselves in his skin.

Levy looked up at him with horrified eyes, a stream of warm blood landing on her bare shoulder with a sickening dripping noise. The bleeding from Gajeel’s mouth was quickening and his breath was raggedy.

_“What do I do?”_ Levy thought in panic.

_“Karyū no hōkō.”_

A bright light emblazoned the clearing and Levy felt a searing heat surround her. The snow instantly melted and from a bright blue ball of fire in the sky, Levy witnessed the fiery figure of the Summer Warlord land with a heavy thud on the earth. His fist alone creating an enormous crater around him.

Natsu looked up, his green eyes narrow and sharp, his fanged teeth ground together in his fury. “ **GRAY** ” he bellowed, jumping from his position with surprising agility and hitting the Winter Warlord with fiery fists.

Gray flew back, his feet dragging along the dirt his eyes trained on Natsu as Summer hit him again in a relentless assault.

Natsu was fast, a lot faster than what Gray or Gajeel was and Levy was just grateful that he had even turned up to help them. She looked up in concern as Gajeel let a small smirk curl his lips, “This must be the first time ever that I’m glad to see that moron” he croaked.

He spat out the remainder of the blood from his mouth and he stood straight, shaking out the icicles from his back, the worst of his wounds seemingly to have healed over at least. He cracked his neck several times before looking over his shoulder to see Summer and Winter clashing together in a display of fire and snow.

A deadly aura began to roll off Gajeel, the shadows at his feet beginning to twist ominously. Levy felt a suffocating magic overwhelm her, as if Gajeel was sucking magic out of every pore on her body.

Her knees trembled and Death turned on his heels and began to walk to the fighting Warlords. All around him, Levy’s flowerbeds and shrubs began to die. Shrivelling up and turning to dust in the mere presence of Death. He was literally sucking the _life_ out of everything around him.

Natsu received another blow from Winter, falling back before realising that Gajeel was coming towards them. That was all he needed, so springing to his feet, Summer leapt over Winter in an amazing feat.

He landed lithely behind him and his cheeks puffed out, a twister of searing hot flames jettisoned towards him, pushing the distracted Winter Warlord back far enough to be caught in Gajeel’s lethal hands.

Death’s gloved hands wrapped around the back of Gray’s neck, tightening in a murderous grip. The skin on Gray’s bare neck and chest began to grow an unhealthy black colour, his magic being forcibly withdrawn from his body.

“This is for attacking Levy” Death’s voice was surprisingly calm, which made it all the scarier. “Having the _audacity_ to come here and not waiting for me to fight like men?”

Gray let a small wheeze escape him, his voice in a growl. “You got lucky Redfox. Next time, you _all_ won’t be as fortunate.” His eyes fell on Natsu, his eyes full of intense hatred. “And _you_ , I’ll make you suffer” he snarled.

At that moment in time, after his threat. A gale of snow and ice grew rapidly above the Spring Hollow. It was a violetnt urn of the weather and it buffeted all those caught within, it was strong enough to knock Levy clean off her feet.

When the snow cleared, Gray was gone.

Natsu wiped his chin, his eyes still narrowed with anger. “Nice to see that he still think’s so _highly_ of me” he grouched, “You are lucky I got here in time Metal-Head. He had you on the ropes.”

Levy approached Gajeel who was again swaying on his feet, he looked paler than usual and Summer shook his head with a _tsk_ on his lips. “Figures” he huffed, “You shouldn’t have done that without Lucy. You are still as weak as the rest of us you know.”

Before Gajeel couldn’t even gasp out a retort, he fell forward and Levy couldn’t even hold him up. She fell down with him with a small cry and they landed with a heavy thud, Gajeel was out cold having used the last of his already meagre magic reserves.

 


End file.
